The long term objectives of the project involve the use of particle size analysis, scanning electron microscopy, light microscopy and fungal cultural techniques to develop both an extremely rapid and reliable procedure for both the identification and quantification of certain airborne fungal spores that are responsible for human health problems such as allergic disorders, infections and mycotoxins. The specific objectives are to: (1) develop appropriate techniques for the examination of spores with a particle size analyzer (PSA), (2) introduce quantitative parameters into the identification criteria of airborne fungal spores and (3) establish a detailed reference list of clinically important airborne fungal spores within the proximal atmosphere. To both verify the reliability of the PSA method and to establish certain baseline reference samples for identification parameters, a PSA, integrated with the IBM PC, will be utilized to first examine previously identified sporulating cultures. These established parameters will be used to identify spores collected from local air. The PSA will also be used to generate cumulative data about the size, density and distribution of spores. Since these methodologies will permit more frequent samplings, obtaining of air samples from a larger environment, a more rapid and accurate detection/identification procedure, and enhanced data processing and graphic representations, it is possible to both obtain a useful and comprehensive catalog of clinically significant airborne fungal spores and provide an established relationship between abundance of atmospheric spores and spore-related disease symptoms.